


Karma's Gonna Come Collect Your Debt

by Buffy (Buffyxthexbunnyxkill)



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Akumatized Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Bashing, Angry Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Enough Is Enough, Fact checking anyone?, Good Parents Sabine Cheng & Tom Dupain, Hurt Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Lila Rossi Bashing, Lila Rossi Lies, Lila Rossi's Lies Are Exposed, Marinette Dupain-Cheng Needs a Hug, Moving On, No one has a brain, Other, Shitty Friends, Song Lyrics, Songfic, adrien bashing, adrien does not have marinette's back, adrien needs to pick a side, down with lila, if you are not part of the solution you are part of the problem, nino bashing, oblivious classmates, passive adrien, sing it out, useless adrien
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 20:48:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20570654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buffyxthexbunnyxkill/pseuds/Buffy
Summary: Lila goes too far with her lies and its time to fight back





	Karma's Gonna Come Collect Your Debt

Karma’s Gonna Come Collect Your Debt

A/N: This is a song fanfiction that I dreamt of and wanted to post.

_‘How could you, Marinette?’_

_‘What do you have against Lila anyways?’_

_‘I never thought that you were that type of person…’_

_‘Stop it. She is just using you. I just want the lies to stop. Please believe me, I’M NOT LYING!’_

Marinette’s eyes snapped open. She sat up breathing heavily, her fingers tightly clenching her comforter.

“Marinette…are you okay?” Tikki floated over to her lap, looking imploringly at her.

Marinette let out a broken sigh, a sob rising in her throat. Her eyes shut as she tried to bring herself together. She slowly let go of her bedding and scooped up Tikki. She opened her eyes and brought her kwami up to her face.

“Tikki…I just don’t understand. Lies hurt people, a lie can completely destroy a person’s life. I just wanted to protect them from that. And the way that they have been treating me…for them to not trust me and think so shallowly of me…were we even friends? If they can’t even trust me, how can anybody, let alone Paris.” Marinette ducked her head, tears silently falling from her eyes.

“And the only person who knows the truth tells me to ignore her. Her lies. Her threats. I am pathetic, how can I be Ladybug when my friend, my crush does not even support me?” she stated bitterly turning her head.

Tikki flew up to Marinette’s face, grasping her chin, bringing her attention to the kwami.

“Marinette, I can honestly say that there is no person in Paris or even the world more suited to be Ladybug than you. You are my most brilliant partner and I trust you beyond a doubt. Things might seem bleak at school, but you still have me, Chat, your parents, Master, and even that grump Plagg with you never forget that my bug.” Tikki said seriously.

“Your friends will come around and everything will work out. I promise, just stay strong and true to yourself Marinette.” Tikki nuzzled Marinette’s face.

Marinette cuddled Tikki to one cheek, soaking up her support and affection. She mustered up a small smile and grasped Tikki gently to kiss the kwami’s head.

“Oh, Tikki I don’t know what I would do without you.” Marinette said gratefully.

They sat on the bed for a few moments more before they heard an excited squeal from downstairs. Their eyes widened and they scrambled out of bed. Marinette got ready for school in a rush and slung her purse over her shoulder, Tikki swiftly flying inside while she ran downstairs.

“Mamma, what happened!” Marinette stumbled into the kitchen to see her dad crying clutching a letter to his chest and Sabine tearing up while leaning against him.

“Your Father-I mean we-we won the James Beard Award!” Sabine stuttered in disbelief. She gently extracted the letter from Tom and showed Marinette. It read as followed:

‘To Tom Dupain and Sabine Cheng

We, the James Beard Foundation are pleased to award the 2019 James Beard Award to Tom & Sabine Boulangerie Patisserie for standards of excellence towards your baking. The official announcement of this year’s winner will occur in news outlets by Tuesday morning.

Sincerely,

The James Beard Foundation’

“Mamma, Papa, this is HUGE!” Marinette squealed. “I am so happy and proud for you!”

“As tomorrow is Tuesday we decided to close the store early tomorrow and go out to celebrate as a family.” Sabine said wiping away a few stray tears.

“I can’t wait!” Marinette hugged Sabine tightly and was bear hugged by Tom before let go for school.

Marinette walked to school so ecstatic she felt like she could fly. She wasn’t paying attention and bumped into someone and fell back. She looked up to she that she bumped into Kagami.

“Oh, Kagami! I’m so sorry!” Marinette stuttered embarrassed.

“You looked distracted Marinette.” Kagami said dusting herself off.

“Yeah…My parents just got a letter that they won this year’s James Beard award.”

“A very prestigious award for bakers. Well congratulations to you and your family.” Kagami said.

“Thank you, it means a lot. I have to go to class, see you around.” Marinette said before sprinting off. Neither girl noticed and third figure by the shadows.

By the time she reached the classroom everyone was there and surrounding Lila’s and Adrien’s desk. She got close just in time to overhear:

“…thank you very much! My cousin was so happy to receive the James Beard Award for this year, our family is so proud.” Lila’s eyes roamed until they locked gazes with Marinette’s.

Marinette froze. Lila overheard her earlier, but she can’t possibly think that she can do this. Marinette’s eyes narrowed.

“Excuse me. I don’t know who your cousin is Lila, but my parents won this year’s James Beard Award. Stop lying.” Marinette said lowly. Everyone’s eyes turned to Marinette.

Lila’s eyes narrowed before they filled with crocodile tears.

“Marinette, how could you say that? My cousin worked hard for that award.” She sobbed.

Everyone’s eyes turned cold and started tearing into Marinette.

“Not cool bro.”

“Lila’s cousin is an award-winning baker. Why would you lie about that?”

“Marinette, your parents are cool, but even I don’t think that they won that big of an award.”

“Stop being mean to Lila”

Marinette’s eyes widen in disbelief and she looked for support. Alya’s eyes were accusing, Nino was looking disappointedly at her, and everyone else looked to be in various stages of anger. Lila looked victoriously at Marinette and Marinette looked pleadingly at Adrien and he looked away. Marinette felt his betray cut across her, slashing her heart in two.

“Thank you everyone. I know Marinette just wants to support her family’s work.” Lila said faking empathy.

“Why don’t we throw a part for Lila tonight at the school in celebration?” Alya suggested.

“Awesome!”

“I’ve got the music!” Nino said excited.

“As the room descended into party planning, Marinette just numbly walked out of the room and towards the bathroom, silently sobbing. Adrien looked back at her concerned at her exit but was tugged on by Lila who he smiled at uncomfortably and was drawn back into party planning.

Marinette left school and snuck past her parents back into her room and let Tikki out of her purse.

“They didn’t believe me, Tikki…”

“Marinette…” Tikki started and got cut off.

“They thought my parents don’t have the ability to win and thought I was trying to steal Lila’s thunder for our business?!” She shouted, standing up knocking Tikki unbalanced and started pacing her room.

“Tikki you were wrong, they aren’t my friends. They were looking down on me and my family the entire time and it took a liar to show that.” Marinette said furiously throwing her hands up.

Tikki glanced toward the window behind Marinette and noticed a black butterfly. Her eyes widened in alarm and flew towards her chosen.

“Marinette you are about to get akumatized!” Tikki shouted.

Marinette spun around and noticed the butterfly coming through the window.

“Oh no you don’t. Tikki spots on!” Marinette quickly transformed into Ladybug.

“No evil doing for you little akuma!” Ladybug quickly caught the akuma. “Bye-bye little butterfly.” She released it, purified and exhaled a sigh of relief.

“Spots off.” Ladybug’s transformation quickly came undone and Tikki and Marinette was silent for a moment.

“Sorry Tikki, I didn’t mean to almost get akumatized.” Marinette said sheepishly.

“Its alright. Your classmates were not very kind or understanding earlier and it hurt. Your human, you aren’t perfect.” Tikki said flying into Marinette’s chest.

“Lila has gone far enough. Her lie is jeopardizing my parent’s professional reputation and its time I showed that enough is enough.” Marinette looked towards her designs and an idea started coming together.

* * *

Meanwhile at Agreste Mansion

Adrien flopped on his bed exhausted from his schedule. Plagg phased thru his bag and started snacking on some camembert that was left out for him

“I don’t know what happened to day Plagg.”

Plagg paused in his snacking to side eye his wielder and put down his cheese.

“I’ll tell you what happened. You messed up. Royally.” Plagg deadpanned.

Adrien turned on his back to stare at the ceiling.

“But what could I have done. Its just Lila’s normal. It’s not like it would do anything.” Adrien said frustrated.

Plagg paused before flying up to Adrien’s nose and giving it a sharp nip.

“Ow Plagg! What gives?”

“You hurt your Princess today. She really needed you to support her and you didn’t. You better pray nothing happens to her. You are not half the kitten I thought you were and that is all I have to say”

Adrien shot up in his bed and started to think.

‘There is no way that she was akumatized because of this right?’ He had to go see her.

“Plagg. Claws out!” Adrien transformed and quickly made his way towards Marinette’s house.

He landed silently on Marinette’s balcony and looked for his Princess. Peering through the windows he was that it was dark in her room and there was no sign of Marinette. Adrien started to get worried and leapt down into the alley next to the house and untransformed. Adrien quickly walked to the store front and briskly made his way though the door and spotted Sabine shortly.

“Hello Madame Cheng, I was wondering if Marinette was here?” Adrien asked as calmly as her could manage.

“Hello Adrien, you just missed her. She said that there was a party at school tonight and she was heading over.” Sabine stated while restocking the pastries.

“Right, the party. I guess I’ll see her there, thanks.” He nervously said and quickly speed walked out of the shop.

He started running towards the school, the sounds of the music growing louder.

“What are you doing kid?” Plagg asked flying ahead of him.

“I’ve got to stop Marinette before she hurts Lila or anyone else in our class.” He grabbed Plagg and shoved him back into his shirt.

Soon he arrived at the school. The party was in full swing in the school’s courtyard. Adrien located Lila with Alya in front of a small stage where Nino was set up DJing. Adrien made his way over and was spotted by the two girls.

“Adrien! So glad you could make it.” Lila simpered quickly grabbing his arm and leaning on him. Adrien leaned away uncomfortably.

“Yeah, but where is Marinette?” Adrien said scanning the crowd.

“Marinette? I haven’t seen her all day. Why are you asking?” Alya asked curiously.

“This is not good. This is so not good. We need to-” Adrien stopped abruptly as the music cut.

Everyone’s attention was drawn towards the stage where someone stopped Nino’s music by lifting the needle. Next to Nino was a girl with black leather pants, ankle boots with belts on them as decoration, a red tank top under a black crop jacket that was left open. She was wearing gloves that only went halfway down her palms. She was holding some paper in one hand while the other was holding up the needle. Her hair was straight down to her shoulders and a blue-black color. She turned around and Adrien was struck by her bluebell eyes, it was Marinette.

Marinette grabbed the mic that was in front of Nino and motioned for him to join the crowd, which he did without complaint.

“I have something to say, or rather a song to sing. Dedicated to all of you, especially to you Lila on this victorious night.” Marinette said smiling emptily at everyone before her face went blank.

Marinette quickly plugged in something and music slowly flowed from the speakers. Lila paled and Marinette smirked at her and opened her mouth:

**‘Hahaha, this is about you**

** Beware, beware be skeptical**

** Of their smiles, their smiles of plated gold**

** Deceit so natural’**

Marinette looked at Alya and pointedly sang:

**‘But a wolf in sheep’s clothing is more than a warning’**

Marinette climbed off the stage to slowly stalk closer to the crowd.

**‘Bla-bla-black sheep, have you any soul?**

** No sir, by the way, what the hell are morals**

** Jack, be nimble, Jack, be quick**

** Jill’s a little whore and her alibis are dirty tricks’**

By this time Marinette was directly in front of Lila. She spat at her:

** ‘So, could you**

** Tell me how you’re sleeping easy**

** How you’re only thinking of yourself**

** Show me how you justify**

** Telling all your lies like second nature**

** Listen, mark my words, one day**

** You will pay, you will pay**

** Karma’s gonna come collect your debt’**

Marinette finished the chorus by gently grasping Lila’s face, her form still frozen.

**‘Aware, aware you stalk your prey’**

As she said prey, Marinette gestured towards herself.

**‘With criminal mentality**

** You sink your teeth into the people you can depend on**

** Infecting everyone, you’re quite the problem’**

Marinette gestured towards the class to point out the everyone she was referring to.

**‘Fee-Fi-Fo-Fum, you better run and hide’**

Marinette moved to be in front of Adrien, leaning forward toward to say.

**‘I smell the blood of a petty little coward’**

Marinette moved back to the stage to sing the rest of the pre chorus

**‘Jack, be lethal, Jack, be slick**

** Jill will leave you lonely dying in a filthy ditch’**

Marinette hopped back on stage to sing to everyone, but mainly focused on Lila.

**‘So, could you**

** Tell me, how you’re sleeping easy**

** How you’re only thinking of yourself**

** Show me, how you justify**

** Telling all your lies like second nature**

** Listen, mark my words, one day**

** You will pay, you will pay**

** Karma’s gonna come collect your debt’**

Marinette put her head down to sing softly, a few tears hitting the stage falling from her hidden face.

**‘Maybe you’ll change**

** Abandon all your wicked ways**

** Make amends and start anew again**

** Maybe you’ll see**

** All the wrongs you did to me**

** And start all over, start all over again’**

Marinette lifted her head, her hand holding the paper reaching out longingly towards her classmates. Her gaze dropped to Lila and saw her unrepentant stare. Marinette, mad all over again jumped off stage to land directly in front of Lila, knocking her down out of fright and spat at her fallen form.

** ‘Who am I kidding**

** Now, let’s not get overzealous here**

** You’ve always been a huge piece of shit**

** If I could kill you I would**

** But its frowned upon in all of France**

** Having said that, burn in HELL’**

** ‘So, could you tell me how you’re sleeping easy**

** How you’re only thinking of yourself**

** Show me how you justify**

** Telling all your lies like second nature**

** Listen, mark my words, one day**

** You will pay, you will pay**

** Karma’s gonna come collect your debt**

** Karma’s gonna come collect your debt**

** Karma’s gonna come collect your debt!’**

Marinette sang the last part towards her whole class, backing away to be on stage again. She locked eyes with Adrien, Alya, and Lila for the last three lines and fell silent. The music cut off and the crowd was in a stunned silence. Marinette dropped the mic and reached back, unplugging what played the song from Nino’s DJ equipment. She hopped off stage and shoved the paper into Alya’s chest.

“None of you are real friends.” She whispered and left the party, the rest of the class parting like the sea to let her through.

Nobody said a word, feeling like something irreplaceable left and Alya slowly peeled the paper away from her chest. Alya read slowly, her voice echoing across the courtyard.

“‘To Tom Dupain and Sabine Cheng

We, the James Beard Foundation are pleased to award the 2019 James Beard award to Tom & Sabine Boulangerie Patisserie…’” Alya stopped and collapsed on her knees dropping the letter, staring blankly at the asphalt of the courtyard.

* * *

Buffy: I hope you enjoyed it! This is the first fanfiction I wrote in a while and I hope I did a good job. 

Song: Wolf in Sheep's Clothing by Set It Off


End file.
